Commercial aircraft provide seating for passengers, integrating safety features required by the FAA with comfort and entertainment features. More efficient seating arrangements may increase the airline's profitability and as such, airlines may balance passenger comfort, with seating capacities. Commercial airlines may provide different comfort levels, charging more for arrangements that take up more valuable space, or that provide more amenities, such as first-class or business-class.